


Lonesome Nights

by kickcows



Series: Subway AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto reaches out to his best friend - wanting to get out of his empty house, and is met with a brush off. He decides to go to the Citadel to get in some extra training, and winds up getting some different exercise instead.





	Lonesome Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that it might be fun to explore what Prompto is doing in this [series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120482), since Noctis is busy with Gladio. This takes place concurrent to the third chapter of that story, but can be read as a stand alone piece. Please enjoy! ^_^ 
> 
> Prompt: “Fuck you.” “I’m up for it if you are.”

 

* * *

Prompto looked at his phone, and stared at the message that Noctis had sent back to him. Busy? What was he busy with? He didn’t remember that Noctis had plans tonight. Which normally wouldn’t matter, but he had been hoping to hang out with his best friend. Tomorrow he was available, but he had nothing to do tonight. And his parents weren’t going to be around, and he really didn’t feel like being alone tonight.

Grabbing his jacket, he made sure he has his phone and keys, then headed out of his house and down to the subway station near his place. He headed back towards downtown Insomnia, figuring he might be able to get some more training in at the Citadel in one of their training rooms. Being Noctis’ best friend had its perks, and learning the ways of the Glaives had been one of the best ones so far.

The Citadel was a literal beacon in Insomnia - lit up to the nines. Prompto approached the gate and showed his ID, and was waved along to head inside. He walked up the stairs, and headed towards the elevator, making his way down to the training floors. When he got there, he saw a few Glaives standing around, and waved hello to them before walking past them.

“Hey, Prompto!” He stopped walking, and turned around to see who had greeted him. “What are you doing here so late? Don’t you have better places to be than back here on a Saturday night?”

Nyx Ulric - one of the best Glaives in the Kingsglaive unit, greeted him. Prompto had gotten to know him through their sporadic training - he usually trained with lower level Glaives, but had crossed paths with him on more than one occasion. “I could say the same thing about you!” He laughs, as the two walk towards a training room together. “Why are you here on a Saturday night?”

“Didn’t have much going on, so I figured I’d stop by and see if the Captain needed any help with some of the new recruits.” Nyx offered to take his bag, which Prompto gave to him with no question. “I belong here. _You_  don’t.”

“Excuse me?” He asked, feeling the pit of his stomach bottom out on him. It was always his fear that he really didn’t belong in Noctis’ life, and to hear it dropped so casually by someone he had on more than one occasion worked with, it made it feel horrible. “What do you mean, I don’t belong here?”

The Glaive approaches him, keeping his bag in his hand. “I mean, it’s Saturday night. You’re young - you should be out hanging with some pretty girl.”

“Girl?” Prompto snorted, and shook his head. “No, you’ve got the wrong guy.”

“Okay, fine. Guy.” Nyx corrected himself, as he looked at Prompto dead on. His stomach did that thing again, only this time there wasn’t an incessant fear behind it. “You should be hanging out with some guy, a night out on the town. You don’t have any obligations to be here on a Saturday night.”

“But the Prince-”

“The Prince ain’t here.” His bag was handed back to him. “So why bother training when you know he’s not around?”  

“Because that’s not how things work!” Prompto shook his head, and tried to figure out what Nyx’ deal was. “I don’t care if he’s not around - I still need to get stronger so that I can help him when the time is right.”  

“I’ve seen you train.” He stares at Nyx, who starts to walk away from him. “Why are you here tonight? Did someone stand you up?”

It took a second to realize that Nyx had asked him a personal question. “No, no one stood me up. I’m not in a relationship. If I was, do you think I’d be here right now?”  

“So, you’re looking to fill your time, but didn’t have anywhere to go?” Nyx opened the door to the training room. “Is that it?”

“Maybe.”

“Don’t bother with training then. It’s pointless, and stupid. You don’t need it.”

“Fuck you.” He spat out, tired of the Glaive poking at him like he was nothing. It wasn’t fair - why was he being told that it was pointless, when he knew that every little bit would help in the long run?

“I’m up for it, if you are.”

His jaw dropped down, as the words registered in his ears. “Excuse me?” He asked, afraid to ask him to repeat himself. Because it sure sounded like Nyx was propositioning him for a night of sex, but that couldn’t be right. Why would anyone suggest that kind of activity with someone like him?

“You hard of hearing now, Argentum?” The way his last name was said hit him in a way that he knew shouldn’t be a thing. “If you really want to exert some energy, why not do it through the act of fornication? Specifically, with me?”

Okay, now he knew he had heard him correctly this time. “You hardly know me.”

“What better way to get to know someone than through learning what the person enjoys doing in the bedroom?”

“I’m seventeen.”

“So? And what.” Nyx nodded his head towards the door. “Come on. You know you want to. Or, are you afraid of a little adventure?”

He wasn’t about to back down from the challenge. Maybe Nyx was right - maybe the best way to get to know someone better was to learn what sorts of sexual things they enjoyed doing. Deciding that maybe taking a little risk might be worth it, he gave a nod of his head. “Alright, fine. My place or yours?”

“Mine is just a few blocks away.” The grin on Nyx’ face was all Prompto needed to see to know he was making the right decision. At least, he _hoped_ he was. “We can hoof it over there, or I don’t mind hailing a taxi for us.”

Prompto thought about it for a moment. “A car would get us there faster.” _Might as well go all in on this if we’re going to do it._

“I like the way you think, Argentum.”

Like any healthy male, he has had his own sexual fantasies about the man he’s currently sitting next to in a cab. He’s had them about most of the Glaives that he's trained with, because they’re all very attractive. He didn’t think he would have had a chance with any of them, and maybe this isn’t the best way to go about things, but why not be a little adventurous. He’s not dating anyone.

The cab pulled up to a somewhat dilapidated building, to which Nyx made an excuse about as they got out of the car. “It’s not the greatest place to live in the city, but since most of my time is spent out in the country, I don't see any reason to spend a lot of money by keeping something fancy.”

“I don’t care.” Prompto followed him up a short flight of stairs. “I live with my parents. Or, I guess they live with me, whenever they bother to come home.”

“That bad?”

He shrugged his shoulders, and gave the Glaive a bright smile. “Why do you think I wanted to train tonight? I hate sitting in my house alone on nights like this.”

“Can’t say I blame you.” Nyx unlocked the door to his apartment, and stepped to the side. “Like I said, it isn’t much - but it’s where I spend my off time when I’m back in the city.”

Walking into the apartment, the first thing he noticed was how sparse it really was. A couch, a television, and a bed. A small kitchen, with what looked like dirty dishes in the sink. He hadn’t eaten yet, but with the way his stomach was feeling at the moment due to his nerves, he didn’t think it would hit him for at least another couple of hours. For the relatively small apartment, it was very clean - except for the sink.

He set his bag down by the front door, and toed off his shoes. “It’s nice. I like how you can hear the city.” He pointed towards the window, the sound of cars on the road heavily prevalent. He could smell various foods being cooked - be it next door, or the building across the way. It was more alive than his neighborhood, that was for sure.

“Do you?” Prompto startled, as he felt Nyx’ body press up against his back. “You okay, Argentum?” The words were spoken into his ear, as an involuntary shudder made its way through his body. “You’re not too nervous right now, are you?”

“N-No, I don’t think so.” It was a bold faced lie. He was sweating bullets, afraid of doing the wrong thing with this man. _Man_ , not someone he went to high school with. But more than that, he was _excited_ , and wasn’t sure he was playing it cool enough. “Are we going to fuck right now?”

“Depends.” Nyx brushed his lips over the nape of his neck, Prompto’s head dropping down with a soft moan at the delicate touch. “Have you had sex before?”

His instinct was to say yes, but what good what it do him if he lied about that? “No.” Prompto shook his head, as he felt that weightless feeling return to his stomach.

“Are you sure you want to do this with me, then?” He was turned around, so that he could look up into Nyx’ deep blue eyes. They reminded him of the ocean, the crystal clear color radiant. His eyes kept looking at the two different marks on his face, marks he knew a lot of the Glaives from Galahd sported on their bodies. “We don’t have to do anything.”

“You were so up for it back at the Citadel.” Trying to keep his anger in check, Prompto turned away from him, and walked over to where Nyx’ bed was. “Just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I don’t want to be here.”

“Yeah, but don’t you want it to be with someone special?” Nyx sat down next to him on the bed. “It doesn’t have to be a race to the finish, Prompto.”

Hearing him use his name made his stomach flip flop again. “It’s just sex. You said it yourself - you guys do this a lot. It makes it easier if I just get it over with.” Prompto shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, no one is banging down my door to fuck me.”

“They haven’t realized how attractive you are.” Calloused fingers touched his face, drawing his attention back up to look into Nyx’ eyes. “I’ll give you a story you’ll be able to tell for years to come.”

His eyelids fluttered closed, as Nyx’ breath began to tickle his upper lip. “I have no doubt of that, Nyx.” He could hear his voice waver, but hoped that the Glaive wouldn’t say anything. Caught up in his head, it almost didn’t register that Nyx’ lips had begun to touch his own, and with a soft exhale, Prompto experienced his first kiss.

He felt himself being pushed down with a gentle nudge, to which he readily complied with as their mouths became familiar with one another. Nyx’ lips were a lot softer than he thought they would be, plump against his lips as they exchanged more kisses. His head hit a pillow, and he felt the weight of Nyx’ body on top of his.

“Open your mouth for me.” Nyx whispered against his lips, Prompto moaning at the gentle coaxing. “I want to put my tongue in there.”

Prompto relaxed his jaw, and moaned low when he felt Nyx push his tongue in like he said he wanted to do. His tongue met his with tentative strokes, not realizing that he’d brought his arms up to be around the Glaive’s neck, as their kiss grew in intensity. He felt Nyx shift his body on top of his, their hips aligning to rub against each other. That first touch made him whimper, his cock rubbing up against the zipper of his pants as it strained for freedom.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Prompto nodded his head, as he tried to bring their mouths back together, but all he got was a breathless chuckle to touch his lips. “Relax, angel. We’ll get back to that in a minute.”

The shirt he was wearing slowly began to be pushed up. His body was like jello, going with whatever Nyx wanted him to do. The cool air of the room hit his naked chest, sending another shiver through his body as he tried not to look down while he felt Nyx undo the button on his pants. “S-So, like that, huh?” He asked, trying to get his nerves to calm down a bit. “Condoms?”

“Only way to do it.” Nyx kissed his naked thigh, Prompto’s pants now no longer on his body. No clothes covered him, leaving him somewhat vulnerable. “You doing good?”

“Trying.” A nervous laugh left his throat, as he watched Nyx take off his shirt. “Wow. You’ve got so much ink!”

“We Glaives like to mark our victories in specific ways.” Nyx smirked, as he stood up to pull his pants off. Prompto gasped when he saw his cock for the first time, his cheeks growing heated as he realized he’d made a noise. “You like what you see, Prompto?”

“Y-Yeah.” He nodded, and sat up on his elbow. “Can I…?”

“Sure.” Nyx came a little closer to where he was, and brought his cock right up to his face. “I took a shower earlier, so it shouldn’t be too rank.”

Having no idea how to respond to that, Prompto snorted. “Nice.”

“What can I say? I like to be clean and proper.”

Touching a cock that wasn’t his for the first time was something else. It felt weird, but good - _really_ good. There were no markings on his cock, not that he thought it would be possible to do something like that, but it made him feel a little better seeing that it was normal. He heard Nyx inhale, as he wrapped his hand around it to give it a firm tug.

“Damn, angel.” Nyx used that word again, which made Prompto bite his lip. “You sure this is your first time?”

“Positive.” He nodded, as he began to stroke him a little more, then pulled his hand away. “Y-You gotta get me ready, yeah?”

“That I do.” The bed shifted, as Nyx kneeled between his legs. “You ever played with yourself back here?”

Prompto nodded, and exhaled a soft moan as Nyx pushed a wet finger up against his entrance. “Y-Yeah. A few times. Not too many.”

“Well, don’t come complaining to me when I give you my cock, and you suddenly find that nothing can get you off in the same way as it can.”

His laughter turned into a sultry moan, as Nyx added a second finger inside of him. “You’re so full of yourself. You talk to all of your conquests like this?”

“Only the ones I think are real cute and special.”  
  
The wink thrown at him brought the heat back to his face. “S-Shut up.” Prompto turned his head away, but then a pair of fingers touched his chin, bringing him back to look up at Nyx.

“I mean it.” He moaned a little louder, as one more digit was pushed inside of him. “You’re real sweet, Prompto. I want to make sure you enjoy yourself tonight.”

“It’s already….ah….” Another moan left his mouth, as the three fingers inside of him began to work him open. “Already better….than I thought it would...beeeennngh…” The word became garbled as heat began to spread through his body.

His eyes rolled back into his head, as he realized what it was that was causing the burning heat. “Magic can be a fun addition in the bedroom.” Nyx whispered near his ear, as his lips began to touch his neck. “It’ll make your skin feel tingly, and will give you this nice little buzz in your head.” Lips dragged against his with a temptation of a kiss. “Your cock will thank me for it later.”

“I-It wants to thank you right now.” A deep, salacious moan left his throat as the fingers inside of him spread more, another dose of heat spreading through his body. “Gods, will you hurry up….and fuck me….?” Prompto was shocked by how needy he already was.

“Look who’s all ready now?” The soft tease made him groan low. “That anxious for me, angel?”

“Yeeeees….” The word was drawn out due to the sudden touch to his prostate. “W-Where’s the condom…?”

“Right here.” Nyx put it into the palm of his hand. “Put it on me?”

“Y-Yeah…”

He struggled to sit up, his body feeling lighter than normal due to the magic rushing through his system. He’d trained a few times with it, but this - this was completely different. It seemed to instill in him a confidence he wasn’t aware he had, as he tore the package open with his teeth. He put the condom to his lips, then used his mouth to roll it down onto Nyx’ cock, groaning as his tongue tasted the lube that seemed to be on the prophylactic.  

“No fair, angel…” Fingers grabbed onto his head, and he was slowly pulled off of Nyx’ cock, his mouth opening and closing in a futile attempt to get it back inside him. “If you wanna suck my cock, you can later, okay? Time for some hot sex first.”

Prompto nodded, and resettled himself down on the bed. “Is it going to hurt?” He asked, feeling stupid for even asking.

“It might at first, but then it should feel so mind numbingly awesome, that momentary pain will be forgotten about.”

His legs spread open more, as the tip of Nyx’ cock pushed up against him. He whimpered as it began to inch into him, the rubber feeling weird against his skin. “I-It hurts…” He whined, trying so hard to remember what Nyx had said. “It hurts….”

“Shhh….” Nyx’ lips touched his, in an attempt to make him focus on something different. “It’s going to feel good soon, Prompto.”

“P-Promise…?”

“You have my word.”

He wanted to ask how long soon would be, but the distraction of Nyx’ tongue inside of his mouth began to make him forget. It took another shallow thrust to bring him back into the moment, as that undeniable pain returned, making him whimper low. “N-Nyx, w-when…?”

“Right about….” The shallow thrusts began to grow longer, and whatever pain he’d felt before was suddenly gone. “ _Now_.”

Prompto moaned loud as pleasure shot through his entire body, the thickness inside of him no longer a hindrance, but a welcomed guest. He pushed his hips down, wanting to feel more of Nyx’ cock, now that the pain was gone. Everything felt _amazing_. Nyx’ lips returned to his, as they kissed each other with wet kisses, the lower halves of their bodies remaining autonomous from the rest of their bodies.

“Oh, gods, I wanna come…” Prompto cried out, as the tip of Nyx’ cock started to hit that one spot over and over again. “T-Touch me….”

“With all the pleasure in the world, angel…”

Nyx’ hand wrapped tight around his cock, and within moments he was releasing a feral cry as he orgasmed for the first time through the act of sex. He could not stop moaning as Nyx thrusted in and out of him, his cum covering his lower stomach and chest. His eyes stayed closed as he felt Nyx’ mouth return to his, and swallowed the groan that left the Glaive’s throat, his hips no longer bucking hard against him. He hoped this meant that he’d met his peak, the condom offering him little instruction on if it had happened or not.

They held each other tight, Prompto still in a bit of shock that he’d just lost his virginity, his body tingling from head to toe. Nyx slipped his cock out of him, and turned away to toss away the evidence of the man’s own orgasm. He groaned as Nyx pulled him close, the two of them resting their foreheads together, as they breathed somewhat rapidly.

“So…?” Nyx asked, as they both seemed to come back down from their high. “How was it?”

“Amazing.” Prompto lifted his head, and gave the Glaive a full kiss on the lips. “That wasn’t going to be the only time we did it tonight, was it?”

“Hahahah.” He was rolled onto his back, as Nyx stared down at him with a wild look in his eye. “Did you already catch the bug that fast?”

“Maybe.” Prompto grinned, as he brought one leg to wrap around Nyx’ waist. “Can you blame me? You made me feel so good…”

“I’ll keep making you feel good all night if you want, angel.” Lips came together for another heated kiss. “What do you say?”

He looked up at him, and smiled. “I want it back in me. Right now.”

“You got it.”

Another two times, and Prompto had finally had his fill. That was, until they had eaten dinner together. They’d gone down the street to a food stall, and grabbed a late bite. Prompto swore he’d never tasted food as good as what Nyx had taken him too, to which the Glaive had laughed, and thrown his arm around his neck. When they got back upstairs to Nyx’ apartment, they had struggled with each other’s clothes as they made it back over to the bed, where they proceeded to have two more rounds of sex, before passing out in each other’s arms.

In the morning, Prompto got ready to head back home, so he could get ready to go out with Noctis later. “You want my digits, angel?” Nyx asked, still laying naked in bed.

“I do.” He pulled out his phone, and entered Nyx’ number into his contacts. “This is mine.” He sent a text to him - a smiley face.

“You can text me anytime you want to go a round or two.”

“Or five?” Prompto wiggled his eyebrows, to which the Glaived laughed and nodded his head.

“Or five.” Nyx held up his arms, and after fixing his shoes, Prompto went back over to him, and kissed him on the lips. “Take care of yourself, Prompto. See you soon?”

“See you soon.” He nodded his head, and headed out of Nyx’ apartment, and made his way down to the subway.

How soon, that remained to be determined. But if last night was anything to go by, Prompto knew he’d be hard pressed to not text Nyx over the next few days. Or sooner than that.


End file.
